1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rear body structure of a vehicle, and more particularly to a mounting structure for a rear combination lamp which is a combination of direction indicators, reverse lamps, tail lamps and the like, whose lateral ends extend about corners from a rear surface to side surfaces of the rear body structure so that lightening of the lamps can be noticed when viewed at the sides of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rear combination lamps whose lateral ends extend about corners of rear bodies of vehicles have been known. Such combination lamps have L-shaped ends as viewed in a plan view which are compatible with rear and side surfaces of the vehicles. When the combination lamp is applied to the body from the rear side, a difficultly arises in sealing the side surface although the rear surface is easily sealed, because two directional sealings for the rear and side are necessary.
In order to solve this problem it has been suggested to divide a rear combination lamp into a rear portion and side portions to be separately mounted to the body. This divided combination lamp has, however, a disadvantage in that a relative alignment of these parts of the combination lamp becomes often difficult dependent upon accuracies in forming mounting panels and the parts of the combination lamp.
In order to dispense with the sealing of the side surfaces, it is considered that the combination lamp is integrally formed to have the L-shaped ends, but in the end parts of the combination lamp extending on side surfaces of the body no lamp is arranged, and the sealing and mounting of the combination lamp are effected from rear side of the vehicle. Such a combination lamp solves the problems in sealing and mounting of the combination lamp but does not achieve the effects in safety and design because of the end parts of the combination lamp extending on side surfaces of the body emanating no light beams.